


Build a Bottom

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Rhett, Build-A-Bear, Comparisons of Rhett to Said Bear, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Top Link, bear puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: "The moment Rhett saw the small, soft, brown bear, though, a plain, nondescript one, his mind was made up. It was particularly soft, the fur extra fluffy and whispy. “I want this one.” It lacked the over-the-top nature of the other bears, wasn’t bright green or blue or pink, and didn’t have the over-exaggerated features of the giraffes or sharks or narwhals. It was just… a bear. And that was exactly what appealed to Rhett."Rhett's always wanted to check out Build-A-Bear and make a bear of his very own, so when their kids are with a babysitter for an afternoon, Link decides to take Rhett to pick one. But once inside the store, Link struggles not to see the similarities between Rhett and the very special furry friend he's building.





	Build a Bottom

Rhett glanced side-to-side around the store, seeing the handfuls of parents there with their young children. He felt out of place, a 40-year-old man, sans his children, which he’d left with a sitter for the afternoon. In hindsight, he could have had the same experience if he and Link had brought their five kids, but Link had insisted that it be just the two of them. He knew what this meant to Rhett, how important it was that he have this experience, and he didn’t want the kids distracting Rhett from the focus he needed to make it his own.

“Are you sure this isn’t weird?” Rhett stage-whispered a hiss toward his husband.

“Trust me, Rhett, it’s totally fine. You know grown adults come in here all the time,” he reassured him. “I’m pretty sure it would draw  _ more  _ attention to us if I yelled ‘excuse me, fellow adults, pay no mind to the 40-year-old man building himself a bear.’ Bo, it’s fine. You’ve always wanted to do this, and we’re doing this.”

Rhett wasn’t as sure as Link was. He talked a big game, and most of the time presented that to everyone around them, keeping loud and boisterous to hide the insecurities he had. He’d said again and again one day he’d build one of those bears for himself, try it out, but as soon as he got in the store, the feeling of seeming completely out-of-place overwhelmed him. He felt Link smooth a hand over his arm in reassurance, and he wondered how long it would be before Link resorted to humor to distract him. It was what Link was best at, knowing what he needed to feel okay in awkward situations. “What bear do you want? Ooh! Wait, look, they have sharks. A shark would be cool. Or a puppy! You could get a stuffed version of Barbara!” Link urged.

The moment Rhett saw the small, soft, brown bear, though, a plain, nondescript one, his mind was made up. It was particularly soft, the fur extra fluffy and whispy. “I want this one.” It lacked the over-the-top nature of the other bears, wasn’t bright green or blue or pink, and didn’t have the over-exaggerated features of the giraffes or sharks or narwhals. It was just… a bear. And that was exactly what appealed to Rhett.

“That’s a really cute one,” Link agreed, then looked around the store until he spotted a girl with long hair, glancing at her phone. “Hey, can you help us?”

“Uh, sure, I guess so,” she said, blinking at Link and tucking her long, straight hair back behind her ears, shoving her phone into her pocket. “Did you already pick your new friend, or…?”

“Yeah,” Rhett said. “I’m going with this one, I think.” He shoved the bear in his hands at her like if he got it out of his own hands, he wouldn’t look so ridiculous.

“Are you making this for someone special? Usually we have the guest help stuff them so you can put your, uh, love into it and stuff. So I’d suggest thinking of the person it’s for when you help me out here,” she said.

“It’s um… it’s actually for me,” Rhett said, looking at his feet and ducking his head.

“Oh, okay. Well, the stuffer is over here, so go ahead and follow me?” There was only one person in front of them, a young girl stuffing a neon orange bear as the employee who helped her guided the bear to make sure it was evenly stuffed.

“You know,” Link leaned close into Rhett so no one could hear them but their small trio, “your bear really reminds me of you.” A teasing smile played on his lips.

“Because it’s cute?” Rhett asked, remembering Link’s comment from a few minutes before.

“That, too, I guess. But because it’s definitely a bottom.” He grinned and chuckled at Rhett, who twisted his face in confusion.

“Link!” Rhett hissed. He knew they were well within earshot of their Build-a-Bear guide, and Link was standing there making inappropriate jokes about the bear they were building.

“Rhett, seriously, look!” He gestured at the signs they’d passed. “Choose me! Name me!”

Rhett rolled his eyes and shook his head, stifling a smile. He was not about to let on how funny he thought this was. “I chose  _ you  _ in first grade, not the other way around. And besides, you didn’t name me!” Link was being a complete dork.

“Of course I did. Bo, brother, Shabaz, dirty little cockwhore,” Link mumbled the last one under his breath. The young woman helping them stifled a snort-laugh that she was trying not to make obvious, but Rhett could tell she’d definitely heard the conversation.

“Still, I’m not a freakin’ Build-a-Bear,” Rhett mumbled, just as it was their turn to stuff. “Besides, you callin’ me a bear would be like me calling you a twink. You can almost see the resemblance if you squint, but it’s definitely not the right word.” Rhett straightened up then, taking the situation more seriously as the woman helping them sat down on her stool, taking the bear and maneuvering it onto the rod that would fill it with stuffing.

“Usually we have you work the pedal while we move the bear. Would you like to do the pedal part?” she asked. Rhett nodded and placed his foot on the pedal, but Link was still laughing.

“Look up, Rhett. Stuff me! Take me home! I’m telling you, it’s you!” Link tapped Rhett on the chest with the back of his hand.

“Link!” Rhett yelped, rolling his eyes again and glancing at the girl in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I can’t take him anywhere.”

“It’s okay,” she answered. “It’s time to put the heart in. You’re supposed to pick one out and make a wish.”

That part delighted Rhett, who carefully plucked a tiny red heart and held it in his hands, which were oversized by comparison. Before Link could say a word about it, Rhett snapped at him. “Shut up,” he grinned, but Link just smiled and rested his hand on Rhett’s shoulder, supportive in spite of the jokes.

“I didn’t say anything, bo,” he said. “Make a wish.” Rhett closed his eyes and for half a second, he looked positively childlike in the way he took it so sincerely and so seriously, making a wish before passing it to the woman who helped them.

His stoicism in that moment wasn’t lost on her, the way he seemed to find great importance in the process, even if his partner was getting a few laughs in along the way. They seemed to be perfect foils for one another, one full of laughter and the other quite serious, but just as she thought Rhett might be getting annoyed at Link’s constant prodding about how much of a bottom the bear clearly was, Rhett would crack into a smile and small giggles at whatever Link was saying this time.

“Jeez, she’s impaled him straight to the heart!” Link commented quietly, keeping his voice low so no small ears around them would hear. “I’m pretty sure you’ve told me that’s how it feels when I’m in you, isn’t it?” Link whispered low into Rhett’s ear. Rhett couldn’t help but blush and grin even though he was trying hard not to let in how much he was enjoying this.

“Okay, now’s when you would put in a sound if you want to buy one. We have some basic ones that say different pre-programmed things when you push on them. Here’s an ‘I love you’ and here’s a ‘Happy Birthday.’”

“Is there anywhere we can record a personal message?” Link asked.

“Yeah,” she said, passing him one of the recorders. “This one is blank, so you just record your message and we put it in the bear.”

“Okay,” Link said. “I need someplace private to record it… it’s, uh… a… I just need someplace where nobody’s going to hear me.”

“If you take it outside the door, there’s a small corridor. I can keep an eye out and make sure nobody thinks you’re stealing anything,” she reassured him, so Link did as she asked, stepping outside and recording his message secretly. 

“What do you think he’s recording?” she asked Rhett, a curious look on her face.

“Probably something completely terrible. Don’t tell him I said this,” Rhett said, “but I’m sure I will absolutely love it.”

They really were good together, knowing each other for so long that regardless of what Link recorded and stuffed inside of Rhett’s bear, Rhett was sure it would be exactly what he needed to hear. Knowing Link, it could be anything… a ridiculous joke that made absolutely no sense, Rhett thought, or perhaps something incredibly dirty, a message about how he wanted to fuck Rhett into a mattress. It didn’t matter. Rhett would treasure it, would love the personality Link added to Rhett’s relatively non-descript bear.

When Link returned, he had a serious look on his face. “Nobody touch the button,” Link answered. “I already tested and made sure it works.” He held the button to his chest, careful only to pass it to the girl helping them directly. “Please,” he pleaded.

She nodded and gently slipped the recording into the bear’s partially-stuffed foot. “Okay, just a few more pumps and he should be filled, then,” she said. Rhett couldn’t stifle the snort that time, already well-aware of what was going through Link’s mind as he burst out laughing.

“Sorry, what?” Link asked. “I need you to repeat that.”

“A whole room of five-year-olds and you got stuck with the most immature people in here,” Rhett said, apologetically commiserating with the girl in front of him as she carefully stitched up the back of the bear.

“Nah, you’re the best customers I’ve had all week!” she grinned. 

“See? We’re great. So what’s after ‘stuff me’? ‘Take me home?’ It looks like I got it backwards, Rhett. I took you home and  _ then  _ I stuffed you… and I plan to again…” he winked. “Seriously, though, does your bear look how you want it to? Should we buy some clothes?” Jokes aside, he wanted to be certain Rhett had a good experience here. He’d been talking about wanting to try it for years.

“It’s good like this,” Rhett shrugged. Clothing seemed excessive. In honesty, the whole trip was an indulgence that seemed absolutely outrageous for a man of his age. He had  _ children…  _ five of them! And here he was, standing in Build-a-Bear, making himself a fuzzy companion. He felt a little bit ridiculous.

“No. You’re not getting out of here without at least looking at shirts,” Link insisted. “It’s part of the experience, isn’t it?” He turned to the young woman who had been helping them, practically pleading her to convince Rhett they had to buy a shirt for the bear at the very least.

“Most people  _ do  _ at least buy a tee shirt for their bear, if nothing else,” she said to Link, but then she turned to Rhett. “I’m not paid to upsell or anything. That’s not why I’m saying it. But I’m pretty sure your partner would like you to look at shirts, so I think you should do it.” She smiled sweetly.

“Okay,” Rhett said, ending his protests. “We’ll look at shirts.” He walked over, scanning the different options they had and snorting as soon as he saw the sign. “Hey, Link. I might have the whole store but at least you’ve got a section inside of it.” He pointed above the shirts to the sign reading “tops.” 

“Well, duh, Rhett. You gotta have a top inside of that bottom or he’s going to be  _ super  _ unsatisfied.” He scanned the shirts and pulled one off of the shelf. “Here, this one looks like the right one for you. Nap, treat, repeat. That’s practically your daily routine.”

“Link, you have to stop referring to your dick as a treat,” Rhett snorted, taking the shirt from his hand and putting it back on the shelf. “What about this one that says ‘I’m so hip?’ If you had a bear it’d be perfect, since you sure like to think you are.” It was a playful dig, but Link mocked complete insult at the fact Rhett would imply that.

“How dare! If you keep talking like that, I won’t invite you to homecoming!” Link said, holding up a shirt that said “HoCo? I couldn’t BEAR to go without you.” 

“Oh gosh, that’s worse than our jokes, bo,” Rhett said. “Even though I do wish we could have gone to homecoming together. Or, I mean, together together.” He was happy that after they’d moved to college, they’d figured things out and realized that society’s opinion didn’t matter. They were meant to be together. But in that small moment with the bears, he mourned the lost years where they thought they had to date people other than each other.

“I know,” Link said, bumping Rhett with his elbow to make him feel a little better. “We figured it out eventually. See any tops that stick out at all to you?”

“Yeah, you,” Rhett sighed, putting his hand on Link’s lower back. “But I think we should go with this one. It feels very ‘pride’ of us.” He smiled and helped up a shirt.

“Rainbow is my favorite color? You can’t get much more extra, baby,” Link shook his head. “It’s perfect. Ready to check out?”

Link insisted on paying for Rhett’s bear, and continued to remind Rhett that he wasn’t allowed to press the button yet, even on the car ride home. Before they left the store, Link pointed out the girl who helped them to the cashier. “She was great, by the way. Really helpful and good about putting up with us old dorks.”

“Stevie? Yeah, she’s one of our best. Everyone loves her,” the cashier said, slapping on a customer service smile. “Anyway, have a bear-y good day!”

As Rhett buckled himself into the car, he clung to the soft bear tightly, holding it close to him. Link couldn’t help but smile at him and the elation on his face. “Did you have fun, bo? He asked, reaching his hand over the console to take Rhett’s hand.

“I did,” Rhett beamed. “I’m sorry it’s so silly… I just always wanted to try it.” Rhett wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so self-conscious about it, but it hit him hard. It was such a childish thing for him to want to do without their children, but they didn’t have Build-A-Bear back when he and Link were little kids, and it didn’t seem like something he’d have been able to do as a little boy anyway.

“I’m glad we went. It was fun. But you know, the important thing is that the sitter has the kids for another hour, and I haven’t exactly forgotten your affinity for stuffed animals. You remember that whale you had, don’t you?” Link asked.

“Oh come on!” Rhett groaned. “Don’t make it weird. You’re making it so weird. I’ve apologized to Shamu many, many times for the ways I violated him when I was a young, horny teenager who just needed to hump  _ something _ . But no, Link, no. This bear is different and is not -- NOT! -- going to be subjected to that,” he insisted. Then he considered Link’s point. “We do have the house to ourselves if we want it, though.”

“We should take advantage of it,” Link agreed. “We’re never going to be able to have a sixth kid if we don’t get all the time in the bedroom we possibly can,” Link joked, only to have Rhett shake his head.

“Yeah, it totally works like that,” Rhett muttered, giggling as he carried his bear carefully into the house. But Link wasn’t as careful and didn’t give Rhett a chance to put his bear down or make it to the bedroom before he was pushing Rhett face-first onto the couch. Rhett clung to his bear, unable to move his arms as Link unfastened his jeans and tugged them off of him.

“Thinking about how much you’re like those bottom bears, needing to be stuffed and taken home, has me dying for you,” Link said, growling the words into Rhett’s ear. The pick-up line was ridiculous and left them both chuckling, but it was an attempt. He kissed Rhett’s neck, draped over his back and scrambling to remove more of both of their clothing.

There was no taking their time here, no soft, passionate foreplay There was a tangle of clothing and kisses, hands on cocks and mouths seeking skin and sheer, quick desperation that only comes from having five kids and two dogs that wound up in their bed on every stormy night. This wasn’t hot, passionate sex. They simply didn’t have time. This was parental sex, the kind you had when you had less than an hour and didn’t have time to make it as good as you used to. But that didn’t mean Link would skimp on getting Rhett ready, pulling him up to rest on his knees, bent over with his face buried into the bear’s stomach, groaning as Link tongued his ass.

Rhett squirmed and writhed under the feeling of Link’s tongue, then his fingers, and as Link scrambled out of the room to grab lube, Rhett slid a spit-soaked finger into himself, preparing himself without the lube. “Aw, having fun without me?” Link pouted when he came back, pulling Rhett back into the position he’d been in and drizzling lube onto both of them. He pressed inside. They didn’t have much time left, and he was going to use every spare second he could to stuff his husband to the limit, leave him thinking about this for days to come.

Rhett begged and pleaded, screaming and moaning Link’s name as he got fucked,  _ hard.  _ The kids were gone. That meant other rules, that they could be as loud as they wanted, and Rhett was taking full advantage of the ability to not have to cover his face with a pillow. Link gripped Rhett’s freckled shoulders, grabbing his slender waist and clinging to any part of skin he could as he pushed into him on the couch, bending over him to plant kisses down his spine. “That good, baby? You like being stuffed like that?”

“Yeah, Link, impale me straight to the heart,” Rhett answered, joking about the ridiculous comments Link made in the store. “Slam that stuffing rod into me, daddy,” he laughed, and Link had trouble keeping pace from the giggles overtaking him.

Once he composed himself, he made up for it, slamming into Rhett just like he’d asked. The best part about their shopping together for the bear, in Link’s mind, had been the way they could laugh and make jokes, but the same was true of their sex life. Even the hardest laughter wasn’t making Link completely lose focus, though. This was a quicky session and he was fucking Rhett into the couch to generate enough friction that Rhett was coming unglued. “Fuck, Link, yeah,” he groaned, his hand wrapped around himself. “That feels so good.”

“Roll over,” Link said, patting Rhett’s thigh and pulling out of him. Rhett did as he was told, lying on his back to face Link, tugging him into a kiss. Link pulled Rhett up until his ass rested on the arm of the couch, giving Link just the angle he needed as Rhett laid his head on the bear he’d made. “Oh, gosh, yeah,” Link groaned, entering Rhett again. He was getting close, and with them turned this way, it was easier to stroke Rhett while he went deeper.

As he did, Rhett’s head knocked the button Link had insisted no one listen to until later. “You’re the hottest build-a-bear I ever saw. Bottom for me, baby?” the recording crackled out, and Rhett roared with laughter. Link, desperate to finish, changed his angle and shut Rhett up with a quick jab to Rhett’s prostate with his cock.

“Yeah, oh gosh, don’t stop,” Rhett groaned, feeling Link slam against any part of him that made him lose his cool the most. Link knew everything he liked. They’d been doing this too long for him not to, quick college fuckfests turning into young, passionate lovemaking sessions where they really took their time on each other in their first house, turned into sex literally anywhere they could get it while the first of their children took naps. It didn’t matter where they were or how much time they had… they were going to make it good.

Rhett was so close, feeling Link’s hand on him and cock inside of him, and he arched his back off of the couch, groaning. “Oh, god, yeah, daddy, just like that,” he moaned. That was more than enough to send Link over the edge, spilling into Rhett as he leaned down to kiss him. He didn’t stop until Rhett was coming onto himself, eyes closing as he groaned loudly. Link laid down on him, both of them breathing heavily, but soon Link’s breathlessness shifted into a soft snore. Rhett nudged him awake. “Uh uh, no way, you gotta go pick up the kids,” Rhett insisted.

“No, you do!” Link argued, trying his hardest with a puppy dog face to convince Rhett that he should get to lay down and have a quick nap after how good he’d fucked him. “I worked really hard to get you off.”

“I can’t get them,” Rhett said. “I would, but now I’m all stuffed with your, uh… special stuffing… so I  _ have  _ to go get cleaned up before they get home.” Rhett gave Link a small, apologetic kiss.

“Fine,” Link sulked. “I’ll go pick them up, you go shower. Just be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?”

“I like the idea of stuffing you like a build-a-bear, Rhett,” Link said as he tugged on his jeans. “But I think on the way home I’ll pick up the other thing you remind me of.”

“What’s that?”

“Oreos.  _ Double Stuffed _ ,” Link winked, grabbing his keys and heading out the door before Rhett could ask any more questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, y'all. Follow me on Tumblr? Thanks to @mythical-trash and @like-a-wild-potato for beta reading and to clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl for supporting this strangeness.


End file.
